puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prolix Purlieu (Meridian)
Prolix Purlieu is a medium island located in the . There are four known routes from the island: , , , and . Prolix Purlieu is known for its many event blockades Natural resources They can be bid at the market. Buildings The shoppe names on Prolix Purlieu are especially delightful in how they fit with the meaning of both "Prolix" and "Purlieu." paid tribute to their founding crew, Psychopaths of the Seas, in naming the palace. The name of the inn is a reflection of another SSS crew, the Meanies. ; Attraction : ; Bank : Encrypted Economic Egis ; Commodities market : Equitable Distribution Sacellum (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Circuitous Architectonics (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Spirit of Spite (upgraded) ; Palace : Psychosomatic Stronghold (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Pelagic Parthenogenesis (bazaar) : Instantiating Displacement Theory (upgraded) : Scuppering Shipwrights (upgraded) ; Weavery : Isochronal Interlacements (bazaar) ; Dusted buildings : Denomination Remuneration Location (upgraded bank) : Friggin' Brigs (upgraded shipyard) : Eccentric Embroidery Edifice (tailor bazaar) : Propeller Propulsion Proprietary (upgraded shipyard) : Government Prolix Purlieu is currently controlled by Legacy of Laughter. History Prolix Purlieu was originally located on the Viridian Ocean. A log on the western edge reads, "This island were fashioned by Jezabella." Scuppering Seven Seas period 2005-04-30 to 2005-12-10 After capturing this island Scuppering Seven Seas constructed the buildings on the island rapidly, completing the island's build-out in just over 3 weeks. There was one minor delay in construction due to a since-fixed bug where the Real Estate Agent building was counted as one of a medium island's 4 shoppes, and OM assistance was required placing the 4th and final shoppe. After housing was introduced on 2005-08-19 Governor Scupperer commissioned the first Row House built on the Viridian Ocean. After SSS's attempts on Pay for Play's islands, Scupperer abdicated the monarchy and the flag weakened. Confusion attacked and took the island later. Confusion period 2005-12-10 to 2006-01-28 Confusion attacked and took Prolix Purlieu from Scuppering Seven Seas in a three round non-sinking blockade. Sjieg was the governor with very happy pirates. -'Star Explorers'- made an attempt to take the island, and Scuppering Seven Seas also contended, but neither won a round in that blockade. Confusion later lost the island to Requiem, which had several SSS crews in it at the time. Requiem period 2006-01-28 to 2007-02-25 Requiem seized the island from Confusion in a three round non-sinking blockade. One of the first actions the flag took was to install Scupperer as governor again. Regnum Irae period 2007-02-25 to 2008-9-22 Regnum Irae, basically the custodian of Prolix Purlieu after Requiem went inactive, dropped a chest for Prolix IX, after European PK dropped on the isle. R.I. took the island, retaining Scupperer as governor. Blockades : 2005-4-30, On 20005-04-30 Prolix Purlieu on the Viridian Ocean was opened for colonization. Scuppering Seven Seas and Infierno De los Diablos both contested for the island, with Scuppering Seven Seas taking an early lead, and acquiring the honor of sinking the Ocean's very first War Frigate. This sinking blockade lasted 3 rounds. : 2005-08-06, Scuppering Seven Seas successfully defended their ownership of this island from both Infierno De los Diablos and Purgatory in this sinking blockade that lasted 4 rounds. Purgatory managed to take one round but were unable to pull out a victory despite Scuppering Seven Seas simultaneously defending in Prolix II and as well as contending in . : 2005-12-10, successfully attacked Scuppering Seven Seas for their ownership of this island in this non-sinking blockade that lasted 3 rounds. : 2006-01-14, Confusion successfully defended the island from both -'Star Explorers'- and Scuppering Seven Seas in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. : 2006-01-28, Requiem attacked and took control of the island from Confusion in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. Round 1 of the blockade was very close with Requiem just edging out Confusion to win the round. Rounds 2 and 3 were dominated by Requiem. : 2006-02-19, Confusion dropped on Prolix, in an attempt to regain control of Prolix Purlieu. Requiem had never removed the war declaration from the previous blockade, so it was a sinking blockade. Round 1 was heavily contested, with Requiem pulling the win. Round 2, Confusion made a come back, but at great expense to their fleet as Requiem focused on sinking ships. Round 3 quickly turned to Requiem's favor, and Round 4 settled the blockade with a successful defense for Requiem. : 2006-04-30, Vanguard dropped on Prolix at the same time they dropped on Napi Peak. Like it was a sinking blockade and Requiem successfully defended in 4 rounds. : 2007-02-25, European PK dropped on Prolix. With the death of Requiem between April 2006 and January 2007, and the laxness of Regnum Irae (whom Governor Scupperer had migrated to) in making public their claim to the island, a small, Unknown Flag dropped on the island. Regnum Irae countered by dropping a chest on the island as well. RI won the blockade, and Scupperer retained governorship of the island. : 2007-06-17, The first brigand king blockade at Prolix. (Not the first BK blockade, though) Regnum Irae royal Charlymagno scuttled Vargas the Mad during a BK hunt, initiating a drop on Prolix by Vargas. The blockade was easily won in 3 rounds. Of note is a blockade bug that struck during the second round, where all ships lost connectivity between their puzzles and ship capabilities, including the BK's. : 2007-12-15, Regnum Irae successfully defends Prolix in a three round sinking blockade from Collateral Damage. The blockade was set to coincide with which was the primary target of Collateral Damage. During the course of the blockade Collateral Damaged maintiained two to three attacking ships in an effort to occupy Regnum Irae and keep their forces out of the Terra blockade. : 2008-02-23, Successfully defends Prolix against the forces of Azarbad the Great and The All-Consuming Flame in a four round sinking blockade. The All-Consuming Flame easily won the first round of the blockade with Regnum Irae focusing on eliminating the attacking fleet. Regnum Irae then went on to win the next three rounds straight and eliminated Azarbad's fleet by half-way through round three. : 2008-09-20 Tainted Purity won the island in a 3 rounds, sinking blockade against Regnum Irae. : 2009-03-21 Tainted Purity defended the island in a 3 rounds, sinking blockade against Sea Wrath and Vanguard. : 2009-07-11 Vanguard won the island against Tainted Purity in a 3 rounds, sinking blockade. : 2009-10-03 Vanguard defended the island against Riddlemakers in a 3 rounds, sinking blockade. : 2009-11-08 Rabidus Canis beat Vanguard 3-0 to win the island. : 2009-12-20 The First Fleet beat Rabidus Canis 3-0 to win the island. : 2010-02-07 What A Ride beat The First Fleet beat 3-1 to win the island. : 2010-02-13 Riddlemakers beat What A Ride beat 3-0 to win the island. : 2010-05-02 Riddlemakers defended against Pay For Play, winning 0-3. : 2010-11-06 Fire and Brimstone beat Riddlemakers 3-0 to win the island. : 2011-03-19 Riddlemakers beat Chthonic Horde 3-0 to win island after Fire and Brimstone scuttled. : 2011-06-25 The Wrath of Armageddon beat Riddlemakers 3-0 to win island. : 2011-10-15 The Wrath of Armageddon beat The Jade Empire 3-0 to defend the island successfully.